1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position indicator for performing an input operation such as a pointing operation, a handwritten character input operation, a hand-drawn illustration input operation or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, input devices have been used as input units for a personal computer for example. Such input devices comprise a pen-like position indicator and a position detecting device having an input surface from which an input operation such as a pointing operation, a handwritten character input operation, a hand-drawn illustration input operation or the like is performed with the position indicator.
Technologies based on which a position indicator works as an input means include electromagnetic resonance technology. A position indicator based on the electromagnetic resonance technology includes a resonant circuit resonating with an electromagnetic wave of a specified frequency transmitted from the position detecting device, and the position of the position indicator is indicated to the position detecting device by transmitting a resonant signal generated in the resonant circuit to the position detecting device. A position indicator which operates based on the electromagnetic resonance technology generally includes a substantially bar-like rod and a case for housing the rod and the resonant circuit therein. The case has an opening from which a pen tip, formed at one end in the axial direction of the rod, protrudes to the outside of the case (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-319831).